


Just a bad joke, right?

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gene thinks of his office in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bad joke, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 206](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2341940.html). The prompt was "Gene in the future". (Also my very first attempt at LoM fic - bear with me!)
> 
> The version posted here has been edited slightly.

Too clean.

 

Too hushed.

 

Too... bloody different.

 

As he glared at the gathered men and women who in response gaped back at him, he briefly wondered if somebody had simply set all of this up, and in a moment Chris would break his biggest goofy grin, and Ray would start sniggering and...

 

… but no, they were still staring. In a way (in a very poncy way, mind), it was comical. Gene snorted.

 

That apparently broke the spell. One of the men rose, looking even poncier than the rest--

 

'... Sam?'

 

'Who the hell are you?'

 

Right. This was a bloody nightmare.

 


End file.
